Charmed With The Power of 4
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: This is my version of what it would have been like if Paige grew up with her sisters, a re-write of the whole series with the power of four.
1. Prologue

Charmed the power of four.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

This is my version of what it would have been like if Paige grew up with her sisters, a re-write of the whole series with the power of four. This will start the night Phoebe left for new York, then skip to the first episode. No one was told Paige was there half sister, not even Victor. Most likely updates won't be regular, but I will uploaded as soon as I finish a chapter, so how fast I uploaded will depend of how much time I have to right with this and my other stories. Please review.

Chapter 1- Prologue

Halliwell manor the day after Gram's died. Piper and Prue walking down the stairs, with Paige and Phoebe sitting on the couch.

"I'd still like to know what she was doing up there." Piper comments.

Paige and Phoebe look up both looking confused at their oldest sister.

"Up where?" Paige asks confused turning to face Prue and Piper

"Piper thinks that Grams was up in the attic before she died." Prue explains for the benefit of the two younger Halliwell sisters.

" That's not possible. She always told us that the attic was sealed off." Phoebe says looking skeptical.

"Yeah, well, then what was she doing coming down the stairs?" Piper asks.

"You have a point Pipe, I can't think of any reason" Paige admits.

"Um, I think the more important question is what are we doing" Phoebe says.

" Um, I'm going to school and working part time at social services, Prue is working at the museum, Piper at the Bank and you're doing whatever it is you doing" Paige suggest raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think she meant that Paige" Prue says then turns to Phoebe "What did you mean?"

"I mean, precisely what Grams was always concerned about. Our future. The only reason we're all still here together is because of her and now, Prue, you've already got one foot out the door, and Piper, Paige, I know you two don't wanna bunk with me any longer than you have to, so let's just face it, she was the glue." Phoebe explains sighing.

" I don't mind, I love living with you" Paige says in a quit voice.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner. I'll make one of Grams' favorite meals. She always liked the idea of me being in the kitchen." Piper suggests.

"Sounds great" Paige says smiling she loves her sisters cooking.

"Uh, actually, I'm sort of supposed to spend the night with Roger" Prue says not looking at any of her sisters.

"What about you, Pheebs? Table for three?" Piper asks.

"Uh, actually, I was thinking about getting outta here."

"Are you going out?" Piper asks.

"No. Going away. I, um, I'm not sure what my future holds but I do know it's not in San Francisco." Phoebe picks up a bag.

" NO Pheebs, don't you leave to" Paige begs her sister, the sister who has been the one constant in her life since Piper and Prue finished high school.

"It' for the best Paigy. We all know that the only thing that I contribute to this foursome is trouble, so... I'm gonna go and see what New York thinks of me. Whatever my destiny may be, I might find it there" Phoebe says to her baby sister.

" Fine, go leave, just like everyone else, Like Mum, Like Dad, Like Grams" Paige says tears in her eyes, then pushers past Piper and Prue and runs upstairs and slams a door.

The other three look at the little sister run past, then Piper turns to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, what about school?"

"Well, school will still be there if I come back. Grams always said that we all had a purpose. Maybe we'll have an easier time finding it on our own, can you see if Paige will call me when she calms down" Phoebe asks Piper.

Piper becomes sad watching her little sister walking out of the door.

"Uh, I guess I'm gonna..." Prue says trailing off.

"Yep." Piper says then turns to the stairs to see how Paige is.

Piper walks upstairs, looks in Paige's room and notices she isn't there. "Paige" Piper says worried then realizes the one place Paige would always go to when she was upset. Piper walks down the hall and pushes open Prue's bedroom door.

"O Paige" Piper says walking over the bed and pulling Paige onto her lap." It will be ok"

"It's not Piper, Grams is gone, now Phoebe, and its only a matter of time before Prue is" Paige says trough tears..

"O it will be ok" Piper says running her hand through Paige's hair. Both sisters just sit there taking comfort in each other then eventually fall asleep.

Several hours later a light gets turned on waking both Piper and Paige.

"Prue, I thought you were going to spend the night with Roger?" Piper asks confused.

"We broke up" Prue says turning of the light then crawling in bed next to her sisters.

"What happened?" Paige asks noticing the look on her sisters face which makes it clear she has been crying.

"He said, he sleep with Phoebe" Prue explains Both Piper, and Paige look shocked at that. " She wouldn't" Paige says determinably.

"How many of your Boyfriends did you date, or kiss or do more with when you were dating?" Prue asks.

Paige frowns at that her sister does have a point..

"Call her tomorrow, get the truth" Paige suggests,

"Yeah I will" Prue says knowing that she needs to know the truth.

"I'm sorry Prue" Piper says her older sister.

"So am I Piper, so am I" Prue says.

The three sisters just lay there, not talking just taking comfort in each other.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Something Wicca this way comes

Chapter 2- Something Wicca this way comes.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

6 months later.

**An apartment.**

**A woman in her mid 20s putting a bowl in front of a cat.**

"Come on, baby. Good girl."

She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. You see someone standing outside her window. She starts saying a spell.

"Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. "

Someone walks up behind her. She turns around.

" What are you doing here? "

The man pulled out a knife and plunged it in her stomach.

**Halliwell Manor.**

**Piper running up the stars.**

"Prue? Paige? You guys here" She asks putting her jacket and umbrella on the hat rack.

"We're in here, working on the chandelier." Prue yells out.

"Sorry I'm late."

"What else is new?" Prue mutters as her little sisters hits her on the shoulder "Piper, I would off been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change." Prue says.

"Why couldn't Paige meet him?" Piper asks turning to her younger sister.

"My stupid boss held me back, then I had to race back to campus to hand up an assignment" Paige explains clearly annoyed about her day.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just didn't realise how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered. What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in North Beach." Prue asks.

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper explains.

"He's an idiot then, he should have hired you right away" Paige says giving her sister a hug.

"Thanks Paige" Piper says chuckling a little, returning the hug.

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock-off didn't hire you then?" Prue realises.

"No, but this just may get me the job." Piper says smiling picking up the port.

" Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asks confused.

"Nice boy friend" Paige comments smiling a little.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Piper asks shocked walking over to the table and picking it up.

"Yep, Prue found it when she was looking for the fuse box" Paige says excitedly.

Piper turns the spirit book around "To my four beautiful daughters may this give you the light to find the shadows the power of four, forever more Love Mum"

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue says.

Paige sighs at that, she hasn't talked to her sister since she left, but that doesn't mean she agrees with Prue.

"You're always so hard on her." Piper defends.

"News for you Piper, Prue is hard on all three of us, she does it so we can achieve even our highest goals and I for one am thankful for it" Paige explains.

Prue smiles at her sisters complement then says" Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

Then turns and walks into the direction of the kitchen. Both Paige and Piper look at each other then follow.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Prue says frowning.

"I don't know Prue it would be nice to have Phoebe back" Paige admits as she has missed her sister even though she has been too stubborn and to angry to call her.

**Opening Credits**

**The witches apartment the police are there investigating the murder.**

A tall black man is standing out found looking around, once he spots his partner he walks over to him "Well, it's about time."

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties." The other man asks.

"I've been paging you for over an hour, Trudeau, where have you been?" He asks pilling up the police tape as the walk into the apartment.

"Checking out a lead."

"What lead?"

"One that didn't go anywhere."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop."

"You hate me don't you? You wanna see me suffer." Darryl asks.

"I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches."

"Women." He corrects stressing the term.

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife." Darryl corrects not really wanting to have this conversation again.

"Right. That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witch's use them to direct energy." Andy explains.

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple."

"Was she found in an altar?"

"Yes."

" Were there carvings on that altar?"

"Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You wanna go to occult shops?" Andy asks giving him a grin.

"Get to work okay."

A reporter walks up to the two detectives.

"Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Andy says not really wanting to talk to the press.

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks"

The detective not wanting to talk to the press walks off.

**Halliwell manor.**

**Prue and Paige working on the fuse box as Piper walk up to them.**

"I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working." Prue huffs annoyed at the power box, Paige has to stop herself from smiling.

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper says to her big sister.

"No Grams always said that only Halliwell's should live at the manor" Paige object not waiting someone else to be in her sisters room.

"We can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue says ignoring her sister.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper says.

Paige eyes widen at that, having a good idea where this is going.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue reminds her sister.

"Not anymore." Piper says in a quiet voice.

"What?" Paige and Prue say shocked.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Piper says quickly.

"You have got to be kidding." Prue says frowning.

"So now she decided that she wants to be here for us" Paige says torn between the anger she feels about her sister leaving in the first place and happiness that she is going to see her again as she has missed her.

"Well, I could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us." Piper explains.

"Yeah, 6 months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue says angrily walking out of the basement into the entry way slamming the door to the fuse box as she goes.

Both Paige and Piper sigh and follow her.

"Well, neither of you have spoken to her." Piper corrects.

"No I haven't, she left she should have called but she didn't" Paige huffs crossing her arms.

"And I haven't either; maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." Prue says.

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

"Poor Pheebs" Paige says quietly.

"And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway?" Prue asks curious to know how long her sister has been keeping this secret.

Paige turns to her interested to know as well.

"A couple of days, maybe a week-or two."

"Thanks for sharing Pipe" Paige mutters bitterly.

"SO when does she get here?" Prue asks.

As soon as Prue finishes the question the fount door opens and Phoebe walks in.

"Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." Phoebe says smiling holding up the key.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper says hugging her.

"Welcome home Phoebe, I have homework" Paige says walking out not looking at her sister.

"I guess she is still mad at me for leaving" Phoebe says sighing

"A little" Piper admits.

Prue snorts at that "More than a little" she corrects.

A car horn beeps

"Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe realises.

"I'll get it." Piper says waling to the front door, grabbing Prue's purse as she goes.

"Piper, that's my purse." Prue objects.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe tells her sincerely.

Prue highly doubts that then looks at the single bag her sister has "Is that all that you brought?"

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here and Paige is pissed at me.." Phoebe begins.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue says hastily.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asks feeling hurt that that's how little her sister thinks of her.

"Look, the only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here with Paige is because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue explains.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue says crossing her arms.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asks sarcastically.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about."

"I never touched Roger, I tried to tell you that but you hang up on me before I could" Phoebe says knowing what is bothering her sister.

"Whoa." Prue says not believing her sister went there.

"I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you, and because you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell you"

The front door opens and Piper walks back in.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper asks happily walking back in.

"I'm not hungry." Prue says heading walking into the conservatory.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe says walking upstairs.

"Paige had something to eat on campus" Prue adds before she completely leaves the room.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Piper says sighing wishing that they would get along better.

**Phoebe's room.**

**Phoebe standing in fount of the mirror with the TV playing in the background, when suddenly she hears a knock on the door. **

"It's me." Piper says sticking her head in the door.

"Come on in." Piper says smiling happy for the company of the one sister who isn't pissed at her.

Her smile becomes bigger when she notices the tray of food.

"Thank you so much I'm starving"

"Figured. " Piper says smiling putting the tray on the bed. She turns to the TV wondering what Phoebe is watching. Recognizing her boy friend

"Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?" She asks.

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe says like it is no big deal.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long."

"Yeah, I should have stayed. Now, why didn't you tell either of them I was coming back?

"And risk Prue changing the locks? Or Paige setting up a prank, I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to them not me"

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to Prue. She's always been more like a mother to me and I hurt Paige by leaving so I didn't want to tell her I was coming back over the phone"

"That's not Prue's fault. She practically had to sacrifice ..." Piper begins.

"Her own childhood to raise us." Bothe sister say together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Phoebe says sarcastically.

"And we're lucky she was so responsible. You, Paige and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper tells her.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a Mum anymore, you know, I need a sister." Phoebe explains.

Before Piper can respond Prue walks in holding blankets.

"This was always the coldest room in the house." Prue says putting them on the end of the bed.

"Thanks."

Prue nods then walks out.

Phoebe turns back to Piper "What do I do about Paige?"

"You talk to her, she may be too stubborn to admit it but she does miss you" Piper tells her sternly.

"How much did I hurt her?" Phoebe asks a little worried about her baby sister.

"A bit, but if you talk to her, it will make things better" Piper says sternly getting up and walking out of the room.

Phoebe sighs then realises that there is no time like the present. Walking across the hall she knocks on the door.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk Prue" Paige says through the door.

Phoebe opens the door" It's not Prue"

Paige looks up from her bed "Well come in then"

Phoebe walks in closing the door behind her, looks around the room, smiles at that drawn and panted pictures that she has done, along with the photos, and posters she has stuck up once she looks around then she goes and sits on the end of Paige's bed.

The sisters sit in silence for several minutes "So how's school, you started your final year didn't you?" Phoebe asks.

"It's ok, just say what you want to say Phoebe" Paige tells her clearly annoyed.

"Look Paige, I'm sorry if I hurt you by leaving, I never meant to do that it's just.. I needed some space I needed to go somewhere new"

" You don't get it Phoebe, it's like everyone I ever care about leaves, First Mum then Dad, Grams, and I saw Andy as a big brother and he left to, I still talk to him sometimes but its not the same. I needed you, Glen left to travel and I had no one, you were the one who covered for me. Who I hung out with, who I did things that if Prue or Piper knew they would kill us for," Phoebe laughs at that. "My best friend I thought you would be the one person to never leave, I needed you Phoebes "

Phoebe lends in and givers her baby sister a hug then craws up and sits next to her.

"We ok?" Phoebe asks after several more minutes.

"Yeah, I just needed to get that off my chest. " Paige tells her.

"It's ok, I left because I thought it was something I needed to do for me I didn't think about how it would affect you. So anything new happened which I should know about?"

"Umm, Prue found the sprit board today"

"Really? Let's go use it" Phoebe suggests excitedly, getting up.

"Cool, we need Piper though" Paige suggests.

"Of course" Phoebe admits smiling; Piper always asks the oddest questions.

The two youngest Halliwell sisters exit Paige's room and walk over to Pipers. Neither bother to knock, they just walk right in and see Piper laying on her bed reading.

"Piper were going to use the spirit board, you interested" Paige asks.

"Yeah" Piper says smiling noticing her sisters getting along putting her book on her bedside table she gets up and the three sisters head down stairs together.

**Murdered witches apartment.**

**Andy and Darryl looking at the tattoo on the woman's Neck.**

"It's the same tattoo that was on the other two victims." Andy says looking at the four interlocked circles with a single circle overlapping them.

"So, the murderer is killing occults." Darryl realises.

"No, the murderer's on witch hunts." Andy corrects.

"Oh, yeah, he's five to eight years old and he lives in Salem. Look around, Trudeau. Pentagrams, altars, offerings, all the tools of a freak fest." Darryl says sarcastically.

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest. She was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone."Andy tells him.

" Mmm."

"Let me ask you something, Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Hell, no." Darryl says having no idea where this conversation is going.

"Neither do I. But do you believe that there are people out there who _do_ believe in U.F.O.'s?"

"Yes, but I think they're crazy."

"Well, then why can't you believe that there are people who believe they are witches." Andy asks hoping to get his partner to see where he is coming from.

"Look, all I know is if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm gonna start questioning you." Darryl says wondering why his partner is so determine about this.

The cat jumps up and meows and Andy walks over and pats it.

"I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. It's been clawing the crap out of everybody. See you at the car." Darryl advices.

He leaves. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol that was tattooed on the witch a Quadquetra.

**Halliwell Manor**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige sitting at the table playing with the spirit board.**

"When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asks interested to know what has happened in her sisters lives since she has been gone.

Paige fights a smile at that, she find the story kind of funny but a little romantic at the same time.

"About six months ago - right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic." Phoebe says sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. "Piper explains.

"That's new I guess" Phoebe says laughing at her sister.

"Not really, it has happened to me before" Paige corrects.

"Really? When?" Piper asks not sure if she has heard this story before.

"Freshman year, it was a group assignment one of the members of my group, Daniel I think his name was, handed me the notes for the assignment and his number was on the top" Paige explains.

Phoebe and Piper laugh.

"Stop pushing the pointer." Piper scolds Phoebe.

"I'm not touching it." Phoebe objects.

'You used to always push the pointer." Paige reminds her.

"You did to missy Paige" Phoebe tells her little sister.

Paige just pokes her tongue out at her sister.

'More popcorn" Piper asks getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, Please" Paige says happily.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe yells to her sister.

"I asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year." Responds Piper.

Both Paige and Phoebe look slightly disguised at that.

"That's disgusting. Please say yes. "Phoebe says.

"That's disgusting," Paige says as she gets up and walks into the kitchen to help Piper with the Popcorn.

Phoebe turns her attention back to the sprit board as the pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.

"Piper, Paige" Phoebe yells worried.

It then moves to 'T'.

"Piper, Paige, get in here!"

Piper and Paige walk back in.

" What's up Phebes" Paige asks.

Before Phoebe can respond Prue walks in.

"What did you guys do now?" She asks.

"Nothing" Paige defends.

"Me? I didn't do anything.' Piper objects.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. " Phoebe explains.

Prue, Piper and Paige look at her it's clear that they don't believe her.

"I'm serious. It spelled 'A' 'T'." Phoebe says sternly trying to get her sister to listen.

"Well, did you push it?" Paige asks sarcastically.

"No."

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue reminds her.

"So did Paige." Phoebe reminds her.

"Hay I was in the kitchen" Paige defends.

"I'm serious, My fingers were barely touching it. Look. "

Phoebe puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. Paige keeps looking just having a feeling that Phoebe is being serious.

The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter 'T'.

" Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Phoebe yells why Paige just looks shocked.

Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T'." Prue says.

"Prue it did move" Paige tells her big sister.

"Now you have Paige believing you're lies to" Prue says frowning.

"I swear it moved. If you don't believe me then believe Paige, she has never lied to you about something serious. "Phoebe reminds her.

Prue rolls her eyes then leaves the room. The pointer moves again. This time Piper sees it to.

"There, you saw that to right?" Phoebe asks her older sister.

"Yeah," Piper says shocked clear in her voice.

"Told you I wasn't touching it."

The pointer moves again.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Paige yells worried.

Prue comes back in the room.

"Now what?" Prue asks.

Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope, to see what it's trying to say.

"I think it's trying to tell us something." Phoebe realises.

She holds up the envelope." Attic."

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

Paige screams and grabs onto Prue.

"It's ok Paigy" Prue tells her baby sister.

Cut to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her with Paige still holding on tight to her arm.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Prue tells her sister rationally.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper responds putting her jacket on.

"This isn't a horror movie Piper" Paige tells her sister.

"if there is nothing to be scared of then why are you holding on to Prue's arm like it's a matter of life and death?" Piper asks turning to her sisters.

"Because I hate thunder storms, I always have, you know that." Paige reminds her.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the loose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue tells her sister.

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home." Piper responds trying to find a logical reason to get out of the house.

"That'll be cheap." Prue scoffs.

"Prue, I saw that pointer move, so did Paige"

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us." Prue tells her trying to get her to calm down.

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. " Piper says crossing the foyer.

"She does have a point Prue" Paige says to her sister not sure what to believe.

Piper picks up the phone "Great, now the phone doesn't work."

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, go with me to the basement." Prue asks.

"Why?" Piper asks confused.

"I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue explains.

"Why can't Paige?" Piper asks.

" Because as you said earlier Paige Is holding on to my arm for dear life and its going to be pitch black in there, I need all the light I can get" Prue explains.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement" Piper says.

Paige snorts at that Phoebe hasn't been down to the basement in 15 years.

"Won't you Phoebe." Piper says turning to Phoebe.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe says beginning to walk upstairs.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue tells her.

"You, Piper and Paige agreed, not me, I'm not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe says walking up the stairs.

Prue and Paige turn around and head to the kitchen.

Piper looks around trying to decided what direction to go in then decided that she will feel safer if she is with Prue. "Prue wait" Piper says running to follow her oldest sister and her baby sister.

Phoebe walks up the stairs, arrives at the attic door, she tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.

"The Book of Shadows." She reads out load with a confused look on her face.

She turns the page and starts reading. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

Prue, Piper and Paige enter the attic just as she finishes the spell.

"You got the attic open cool" Paige cool looking around.

"What are you doing?" Prue asks disapprovingly.

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk." Phoebe explains.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asks.

"The door opened."

"I think she meant how did you open the door?" Paige asks.

Before Phoebe can answer Piper asks "Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now - midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time."

"This? Do what?" Piper asks worried about the answer.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe says quickly.

Piper, Prue and Paige just look at her shocked.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asks being the first one to come out of her shock.

Prue grabs the book of her sister "No, she included all of us." She corrects.

Reading the page. "Bring your powers to we sisters four." It's a book of witchcraft. Prue yells slamming the book.

"Let me see that." Piper says grabbing the book of her sister.

"So does that mean we have powers?" Paige asks.

"Yes" Phoebe says at the same time Prue says " No"

**Outside the house. **

A man standing outside who watches the house for several minutes before turning and walking away.

**Stair way.**

**The four sisters walking down the stairs Paige hand tightening her hold on Prue's arm every time a clap of thunder is herd. **

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue comments frowning.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe defends.

"But it wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue responds.

"Guys stop arguing, whatever happen, happened" Paige tells them.

"Nothing happened. " Piper says stubbornly then turns to Phoebe "right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?"

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe comments sarcastically.

"Well, everything looks the same." Paige says looking around.

"You're right." Phoebe agrees.

"But the house still needs work." Prue says.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper says determinably.

None of the four sister notice that the picture of the four of them which is by the phone has changed, it has gone from being, Prue and Paige in the middle hugging with Piper of to one side looking like she doesn't want to be in the photo and Phoebe on the other looking like she wants to be as far away from her sister as possible to all four of them standing close together.

All four sister head back upstairs, Prue, Paige and Piper all head to their separate bed rooms why Phoebe heads back up to the attic to continue reading.

**Paige's room.**

Paige is laying in her bed trying to get to sleep but doesn't have much luck as every time she hears a clap of thunder she tenses. "Screw this" Paige says throwing off her blanket and walks down the hall to Prue's room.

**Prue's room.**

Paige slowly opens the door "Prue?"

"Come in Paige" Prue tells her, used to her Baby sister sleeping in her bed in when there is thunder storms. Paige walks across the room and craws into bed next to her sister snuggling in to her side.

"So you and Phoebe made up?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, we talked" Paige responds.

"Night Pagiey"

"Night Prue"

"Prue" Paige begins.

"Yes Paige" Prue asks sighing.

"Nothing" Paige says quickly. I really should tell her that Andy's back in town, but I don't know how, she thinks to herself.

Both sisters fall asleep, and all is quit in the Halliwell manor.

**Next Morning. **

**Phoebe sitting outside on the steps drinking coffee when Piper comes out. **

"You're up early." Piper comments as its odd for her sister to be up this early.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe tells her.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Piper asks smiling, sitting down next to her sister.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe responds laughing a little.

"So what were you doing?"

"Reading. Is Prue or Paige around?"

"Prue went to work earlier and she gave Paige a lift to campus, Reading out loud?"

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren." Phoebe begins.

Piper stands up "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible."

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers though two of them were very similar. She could move objects with her mind, call for objects and have the disappear and appear to her there the two that were simular, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. "

Piper begins to walk to her car so Phoebe gets up and follows her.

"Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters"

Piper puts her stuff in the back of the car then turns back to her sister"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum."

Piper kisses her on the cheek.

"So take that Nancy Drew." She climbs in her car and starts the engine.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe yells as Piper drives off.

**The Museum of Natural History.**

**Prue and Roger talking.**

"There's been change of plan." Roger tells her.

"Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition?" Prue asks.

"The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artefacts will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's terrific." Prue says happily, proud of herself for what she has achieved.

"Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised."

"I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the person a little more qualified aren't you?" Prue asks clearly angry at her boss/ex-fiancé.

"I could hardly say no to the board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell?" Roger asks in a professional voice.

"Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first-name-basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger?" Prue asks.

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other." He comments looking Prue up and down.

"Basted!" Prue says then turns to leave.

"Prue, wait. " Roger calls after her.

Prue stops and turns to face him.

"I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit." Roger tells her.

Prue turns and leaves as Roger's pen is his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.

**Berkley University.**

**Paige in a lecture.**

"The circle of abuse is.." The Proffessor say.

Paige is taking notes when all a sudden she drops her pen, and it roles underneath the seats several roes in front of her.

"O dame it, Pen" She say sticking her hand out to try and reach it when next thing she knows it disappears from its place on the floor and appear in her hand. She sits in shock for the rest of her lecture making a note to call Phoebe when her lecture ends.

**Quake**

**Piper in the kitchen making her audition meal, as she pours the port into a measuring cap, Chef Moore walks in.**

"Your time is up. Let's see." Chef Moore says in his France accent.

"Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." Reads the menu card out loud.

"Chef Moore ..." Piper begins.

"What?" Chef Moore asks.

" Uh, the port ..." Piper begins but chef Moore cuts her off.

"Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!"

"I didn't have time for—"

" Ah-ah!:

" But, stop" Piper says as the chef puts some on his fork and waves her hands around, next thing she knows he is frozen.

"Chef Moore? Chef Moore? " Piper asks, he doesn't say anything just stays there frozen.

She waves her hand in front of his face.

She tries talking to him" Hello? Hello?"

Realising he is frozen she decided to take advantage of it by, picking up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes just as she puts the baster down and puts it in his mouth.

" Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique."

**Museum of Natural History**

**Roger in his office talking on the phone.**

"It was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, ".

Prue walks in and frowns when she hears what he is saying.

"But we both know who really secured the entire exhibit "Roger says as he swings around and notices Prue standing there " Prue"

"I quit" Prue says to him once he notices her.

"I have to call you back" He says into the phone then tells Prue" Think about this Prue"

"Lousy job, lousy pay, lousy boss. What's to think about?" Prue says sarcastically.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out with no notice, you can kiss any references—" He begins clearly trying to think as a reason to get her to stay.

"Don't threaten me, Roger." Prue tells her boss her eyes blazing with fury , not believing that he has gone that far.

"You know me. Had to try. You're hurt, you're angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that. That's why you can't see that I'm doing you a favour."

"Excuse me?" Prue asks not sure where he got that idea from.

" I had to take the exhibit away from you. If I hadn't, the board would of come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me not leaving me." He tells her his voice getting higher at the end.

"Well, I'm not worried. I'm certain that your intellect will make quick work of the seventy-five computer discs and thousands of pages of research I left in my office.

"You're gonna regret this.:"

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best thing I'd ever done. But this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." Prue says sounding quite happy with herself.

Prue turns and walks out.

"I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." Roger says in a fake authority voice.

Prue stops part way down the corridor, and wraps her hands around an imaginary neck. Roger's tie tightens around his neck and starts strangling him. He opens his draw and finds a pair of scissors. He cuts the tie off.

**Sidewalk. **

**Piper at a pay phone.**

"Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." Piper begs tapping her foot up and down. When Phoebe doesn't answer she hangs up the phone and is surprised to see Jeremy there "Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me."

"I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here?" Piper asks confused.

"Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job."

"You always surprise me. How did you know?" Piper unsure how he could have known when she just got the job.

"You prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are."

Piper smile and reaches out and grabs his hand "I get so turned on when you talk about food."

"Hamburgers, pizza." Jeremy begins but get cut off with a kiss.

**On a side road.**

**Phoebe is riding her bike when all a sudden she gets a premonition.**

She sees two boys on rollerblades and they skates right in front of a car which hits them. She continues riding and then she sees the two boys and the car.

"No! Wait!" Phoebe yells, they don't stop so she rides in front of the car. The car hongs and Phoebe falls.

**Berkley Campus.**

**Paige walking across pulling out her phone dialling the house number.**

"Come on Phoebe, answer the phone" She begs into the phone

"Hi you've reached" The answering machine says.

"Dam, Phoebe, where are you" Paige asks hanging up the phone and dialling another number.

"Prue Halliwell"

"Hay Prue, its Paige, do you know where Phoebe is? I need to talk to her"

"Yeah I just got a call, she's had some kind of accident, she's in the hospital, and I'm on my way there now" Prue tells her.

"Is she ok?" Paige asks worried.

"Um, I think so" Prue responds a little doubt in her voice.

"I'll meet you there" Paige says picking up her pace.

"Do you need me to come pick you up?" Prue asks.

"Nah, I take a cab"

**Hospital.**

**Prue walks up to the desk Andy is standing there.**

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue says to the nurse at the desk.

"One second please. " The nurse says to her. Then turns to Andy "What's the name again"

"Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me." He repeats to her.

"Andy?" Prue asks completely shocked at seeing her childhood friend and High school sweetheart.

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" He asks looking just as shocked as Prue.

"I'm good. How are you?" Prue asks smiling.

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you."

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident." Prue tells him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asks worried about her.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Prue tells him smiling at his concern; he has always seen her little sisters as his to."Um, what are you doing here?" She asks interested.

"Murder investigation." Andy tells her frowning a little.

There is an awkward silence until the nurse come back, first turning to Prue. "Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. "Then turns to Andy. "Doctor Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office."

"Thank you" Both Prue and Andy say to the nurse.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue." Andy says smiling at Prue.

"Yeah, you to, take care Andy" Prue says to him as they shake hands and Prue starts to head to the x-ray waiting room.

"Prue" Andy calls.

Prue turns around and walks back to him.

"You know, Phoebe's busy, and Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?

"Sure." Prue says smiling.

They begin to walk to the coffee machine when someone yells "Prue." Both Prue and Andy and Prue turn and see Paige running towards them.

"Prue, is Phoebe ok" She asks then notices Andy.

"Andy" She yells jumping and throwing her arms around his neck.

" Hay Squirt." Andy says returning the hug.

"I thought you weren't going to be back in town for a little while?" Paige asks.

Prue gives Paige a look as if to say, you didn't tell me he was coming back because?

"So, where's Phoebes" Paige asks once she notices the look on her sisters face.

"X-ray" Prue responds.

Paige notices the awkward look between them and says" Um, how about I go wait in the waiting room so you too can talk." Paige says giving her sister a smile as she walks off.

"So you kept talking to Paige?" Prue asks as they head back to the Coffee machine.

" Yeah, I was close to all your sister, Paige always looked up to me so when I left I gave her my number and we talked every once and a while" Andy explains.

"That's good, Paige always did love you like a brother" Prue says smiling " So your an inspector"

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective."

"Inspector's classier." Prue says smiling.

"Liking it better already." Andy says responding the smile.

"So you still seeing Roger?" Andy asks.

"Let me guess Paige told you?" Prue asks.

"Don't get mad at her it was the one time she broke our unspoken rule" Andy tells her.

"Unspoken Rule?" Prue asks confused.

"Talking about you it was like the one thing we decided not to talk about" Andy explains.

"That doesn't explain how know about Roger" Prue says confused.

"A few days after you got engaged, she called me ranting about your engagement" Andy explains.

"O"

"Hay Andy, Paige told me you were here" Phoebe says as her and Paige walk back to them.

"You ok Kid?" Andy asks her.

"I'm good"

"Well, it was nice to see you again Prue, Paige Phoebe. Doctor Gordon Is waiting" Andy says giving Paige and Phoebe a hug as he walks back.

**Quake.**

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige sitting at that bar.**

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue says disapprovingly.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to either of today? You didn't freeze time or move anything, or make something disappear and reappear?"

"I made something disappears and reappear" Paige says.

Prue turns to her little sister shocked" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, I was in a lecture and I dropped my pen and it rolled a few rows in front of me, I said pen and it disappeared in Blue white things and re appeared in my hand. " Prue explains.

Prue looks shocked at that not having a responds for that.

"Are you sure you didn't move anything or Freeze time?" Phoebe asks turning back to her older sister.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Prue says.

"Not this again" Paige mutters tired of hearing this again and again.

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? Or listen to what Paige just said?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Prue says determinably.

The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.

Both Paige and Phoebe smile at that.

"Really? That looked pretty special to me."

"I'm confused, which one of us can move things with our mind and witch can call for objects?" Paige asks Phoebe.

"Um, I think that Prue can move things with her mind and you can call for objects" Phoebe guesses.

Paige nods.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asks shocked.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Phoebe comments and Paige laughs.

"I don't believe it." Prue says still shocked.

"You just saw it for yourself Prue" Paige reminds her.

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe realises.

Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.

"I thought I was the drinker in the family" Paige comments smiling.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asks worried after smiling at Paige's comment and the death glare Prue sent to her.

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue says worried.

"You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it." Phoebe tells her.

"I agree with you there Phoebes, I don't understand why we have these powers, or what we have to do with them, but I think we have to learn to deal with it" Paige admits.

"Let's, get out of here" Prue says grabbing her jacket.

Paige and Phoebe follow her, both of them grabbing their jackets as well.

**Outside Quake.**

**Phoebe, Paige and Piper walking down the street.**

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe explains.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue comments.

"I don't think were evil." Paige says. "At least I hope were not" She adds to herself.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." Phoebe explains.

"And this has _what _to do with us?" Prue asks

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore. "Phoebe tells her sisters.

"That's a scary thought" Paige says worried stoping in her track.

"We'll be ok, I'll protect you" Prue says giving her sister's shoulder's a squeeze.

"I know you will" Paige tells her.

Phoebe links arms with Paige as Prue grabs the other and they walk down the street together.

**A cab.**

**Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies.**

"Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?" Piper asks curious.

"Sure. " Jeremy nods. "It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened?"

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Now open your fortune cookie." Piper says handing him a cookie.

"Okay." He opens the fortune cookie and reads the piece of paper, Soon you will be on top.

"It does not say that" Piper says not believing what he is saying.

"Yes it does." He tells her.

"Let me see that" Piper say snatching

"Is that a bad thing?" Jeremy asks confused.

"Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world." She corrects.

Jeremy turns to the cab driver" Can you make a left on 7th please"

"You got it" The driver responds.

" 7th I thought we were going to your place" Piper ask confused.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing." Jeremy tells her.

**Pharmacy.**

**Paige, Prue and Phoebe standing at the counter.**

"I'll be right back with your prescription" The pharmacist tells Phoebe.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asks before he walks away.

"Aisle three."

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Phoebe tells her big sister.

"Not for this one it won't." Prue says walking over to the aisle. Phoebe and Paige look at each other then follow her.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?"

"She does have a point there" Paige says agreeing.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue tells them.

"Since when have we ever been normal?" Paige asks.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Phoebe asks in a happy voice.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?" Prue asks.

Paige looks around" Yeah it is"

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe says trying to get it into her sisters head, that things cant change.

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asks. Both Phoebe look around.

"I see chamomile tea." Phoebe suggests.

"Don't test her anger" Paige hisses to her sister.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Phoebe, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now."

"Told you" Paige mutters back to her sister.

Once again Phoebe ignores her little sister and says,"' Then move you headache out of your mind.".

Prue glares at her little sister then the next thing she knows a bottle of aspirin come flying of the shelf into Prue's hand.

"You move things when you're upset." Phoebe realises.

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head." Prue says angrily.

"You don't believe me." Phoebe realises.

"Don't test that theory Phoebe" Paige begs.

"Of course I don't believe you." Prue responds.

"Ro-ger. "Phoebe says as a few more bottles fly off the shelf.

"Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens." Phoebe continues.

"Phoebe don't" Paige begs once again knowing her sisters temper when their dad Is mentioned.

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue tells her sternly.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe tells her,

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum."

"Me two" Paige agrees.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe says. Causing Prue to make all the medicine bottles fly off the shelf, Paige becomes scared and orbs out leaving both Phoebe and Prue to look shocked.

"Where did she go?" Prue asks looking confused.

Next thing they know Paige reappears. "What was that?" She asks looking at Phoebe.

" Um, you can make things disappear and re appear, as part of your power you can make yourself disappear and reappear" Phoebe guesses, then turns to Prue" Feel better?"

"Lots." Prue admits smiling.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow." Phoebe says to her sisters.

"Grow to what?" ask both Prue and Paige, and then the three sisters laugh.

**The old Bowing Building.**

"Well, here we are." Jeremy says opening the door.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper says shaking his head.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." Jeremy says as they step into the elevator and Jeremy presses the up button.

"You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Paige and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper says confused as to how he knows Phoebe is back.

"Whoops" Jeremy says pulling out a knife.

"What is that?" Piper asks begin to become worried.

"It's your surprise."

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" Piper begs begging to become very scared.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy says in a creepy voice.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper realises.

"Not women, witches!' Jeremy corrects.

"Why?" Piper asks.

He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.

"It was the only way to get their powers. " then his voice changes into a demonic voice "And now I want yours."

Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper says starting to seriously panic.

She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious. She runs out of the building.

**Halliwell Manor.**

Phoebe presses the button on the answering machine, Roger's voice comes out. " Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye."

Prue and Paige come back in with Paige holding a cat.

"Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat." Prue says pointing to the cat that Paige is holding.

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue ask.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, I heard." Prue says frowning.

"What happened today?" Paige asks curious.

"I quit" Prue says but can't explain more as the front door opens and Piper come in worried.

"Prue?" She asks as she runs in.

" In here" Phoebe says.

Noticing the look on Piper's face Paige asks "Piper what's wrong?"

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..."

"Warlock?" Phoebe says.

"Oh my God." Prue says worried.

**Jeremy in the elevator. **

"I'll get you bitch" He says as he gets up and climbs out of the elevator.

**Halliwell Manor. **

"I'm calling the cops." Paige says worried walking over to the phone.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next."Piper asks.

"What do you say we do?" Prue ask.

Before Piper or Paige can respond Phoebe yells form the top of the stairs " I found the answer , it's our only help, come one"

Piper, Prue and Paige look at each other then run up the stairs.

**Attic.**

**All four sisters sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table with candles in a circle around them.**

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Prue says.

"Wait, I only count eight." Paige says looking around.

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe says holding up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Piper asks sceptical.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies."Phoebe says shrugging.

"Alright, we need the poppet." Prue tells her sisters.

"Got it" Paige says handing it to Piper.

Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Prue realises.

"Let's just hope it will work" Paige says.

"I don't want to hear any of that, Missy Paige, . WORK" Phoebe tells her little sister sternly.

Paige nods at that.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger. " Piper says as she picks up a rose and places it on top of the poppet."Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot Okay, the spell's complete.

"Like Paige says let's hope it works." Prue comments.

They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.

Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition Jeremy walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.

"Wait it didn't work" Phoebe says once her premonition finishes.

"What? What didn't work?" Paige asks worried.

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe explains.

"How do you know?" Prue ask confused.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe explains.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Piper asks confused.

"He's on his way hear" Phoebe says as all four sisters run down stairs, Prue reaches the front door first and opens it up and they see Jeremy standing on the other side, Paige, Piper and Phoebe scream when they see them.

"Hello, ladies. " Jeremy says.

Prue resailing the danger stands in front of Paige, Phoebe and Piper. Prue uses her power and sends him flying into a wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, get out of here now!" She yells. Piper and Phoebe run upstairs Paige stays behind her sister.

"Paige GO!" Prue repeats.

"I'm not leaving you" Paige tells her.

"Paige Beatrice Halliwell, GO! NOW!" Prue yells as Jeremy begins to stand up.

Paige looks at her sister then runs up stairs knowing that when Prue calls her by her full name she means business

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Jeremy tells her standing up full, Prue uses her power once more and sends him into the wall then follows her sisters upstairs.

"Phoebe, you're right, our powers _are _growing." Prue says as she arrives in the attic.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper suggests.

All fours sisters work together to put a dresser, charily and wooden plank in front of the door.

Jeremy voice can be heard from outside "Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours."He laughs." Do you think a chair will stop me?"

The chair slides off the dresser.

"Do you think a dresser will stop me?"

The dresser slides away from the door.

"Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away" He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Paige asks grabbing Prue's hand.

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige scream.

"Come on, we'll face him together." Prue says as she grabs Pipers hand with her free one, Phoebe grabs Pipers other with one hand and Paige's with the other.

"Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue asks.

"The inscription on the back." Piper realise.

"The power of four, forever more" Prue says.

Jeremy sends a ring of fire around them.

"The power of four, forever more" All four sisters repeat over and over again.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy yells before he explodes.

"The power of Four" Prue realises.

All four sisters hug.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Prue?" Paige asks.

"Of course" Prue says putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Me to" Phoebe says, Piper nods as well.

All four sisters walk out of the attic into Prue's room all climb into her bed and eventually fall asleep.

**Halliwell Manor.**

**The next morning, Prue walks out to grab a paper.**

"Good Morning?" Andy says walking over to Prue.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Prue says smiling at him.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." Andy tells her taking off his sunglasses.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" Prue asks pointing to the cup he is holding.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Prue asks confused.

'Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame."

"Hmm, good point, better not" Prue responds smiling.

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating." He realises sighing.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" She asks hopefully.

"Yeah, take care, Prue." He says walking back to his car.

"Bye, Andy."

Prue, Piper, and Paige walk out Phoebe is holding the cat.

"Bye, Squirt, Kid, Piper" Andy says before he gets in his car and drives off.

"What did he want?" Piper asks curious as to why Andy is there so early.

"He asked me out." Prue tells them.

"And you said ...?" Paige asks hoping she said yes.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue asks her sisters.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Piper says with a smile on her face.

"You three will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Prue tells them.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe says.

"But they'll never be the same." Paige points out.

"And this is a bad thing?" Phoebe asks her three sisters.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Prue says sounding worried about what is going to happen.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Piper asks.

"What we've always done" Paige suggests.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue says looking at each of her sisters as she says it.

"This should be interesting." Prue and Paige mutter as they walk into the house.

Prue stands on the step, looks at the door and uses her power to shut it.

**End**


	3. I've got you under my skin

Chapter 3 I've got you under my skin.

**AN-** Thanks to everyone who reviewed/Added to alerts and Favourites. PLEASE REVIEW.

**AN2**- I'm Australian so I apologise if I got any of the USA Law wrong. I researched on Google and used the knowledge I know from watching a lot of crim shows but I could be wrong.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Halliwell manor.**

**Paige waiting at the Bottom of the stair's for Phoebe.**

"Hurry up Phoebe; we said we will see Piper at Quake, 10 minutes ago." Paige yells.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses." Phoebe yells back.

Paige waits for several more minutes.

"PHOEBE JOSEPHINE HALLIWELL, if you're not down here in a minute I'm going to drag you down myself." Paige yells again.

"I'm right here" Phoebe says walking down the stairs.

"Finally"

"How are we getting there, neither of us have a car?" Phoebe asks.

"I have Piper's, I drove her to work earlier today and she let me borrow it." Paige explains.

Both girls turn and walk across the entry way, outside locking the door behind them then around to Piper's car.

"Bet your looking forward to getting your own car next year?" Phoebe asks Paige.

"What do you mean?" Paige asks confused.

"You finish collage next year, you get a car, just like Prue and Piper did."

"Grams, got Prue and Piper each a car when they finished, Grams isn't here anymore" Paige reminds her as the hope in the car.

"Yeah, but Prue and Piper are, I bet that they plan to continue the tradition with you and with me if I ever go back to school." Phoebe tells her.

"Yeah I guess." Paige says not really believing it.

"Let's just say hypothetically, they did get you a car, What would you like?" Phoebe asks.

Paige doesn't answer for a few minutes then answers "A VW bug."

The sisters sit in comfortable silence for a few more minutes then Phoebe asks "Where did Prue hurry off to earlier tonight?"

"Date with Andy" Paige answers smiling.

"Really. Good there good together" Phoebe says and both sisters smile as Paige turns and pulls into Quake.

**Quake**

**Phoebe and Paige walking through the crowd, trying to find Piper.**

The spot Piper behind the bar so they walk over to her.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper says to both her little sisters as they arrive at the bar.

"Who?"Phoebe asks confused.

"Chef Moore. He, of the phony accent, hires me and then quits to open his new place. Thank you very much." Piper explains.

"I don't see any customers complaining, Pipe" Paige says looking around.

"Hello, I am not a restaurant tour. I'm a chef. I have no idea what I am doing. Are you wearing my dress?" She asks turning to Phoebe.

Luckily for Phoebe is saved from answering when their friend Britney comes up.

"Hey, Britney. Ooh, I love that tattoo." Phoebe says picking up Britney's hand and having a look at the angle she has tattooed on it.

"Thanks."

"I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins." Paige asks remembering a friend telling her once.

"In the States, yeah. I got it done in Tahiti." She says handing Piper money for her meal, "Keep the change Piper. I gotta jam"

"Okay, say hi to Max." Piper tells her as she leaves.

Piper turns to the waitress heading her a tab "Table nine please"

Phoebe looks down the bar and notices a guy, next thing she knows she gets pulled into a premonition of the guy coming over and hitting on her.

"Now, back to my dress" Piper says once the waitress headed over to the table.

"Ok, do you to see the poster boy to your left?" Phoebe asks both her sisters.

Piper and Paige turn to look at the guy.

"Just glace, don't be obvious." Piper tells them.

"He's hot." Paige says.

"I approve, who is he?" Piper asks

"His name is Alec and he's about to come over and ask if he could by me a martini." Phoebe answers.

"How could you possible know that?" Paige asks confused.

"Let's just say I saw the age old problem of who approaches who. I had a little premonition." Phoebe explains.

"What? Phoebe, you are not supposed to use your powers, we agreed." Piper reminds her sister.

"No, you Prue and Paige agreed. I abstained. Besides, it's not like I can control it, it just popped into my head." Phoebe says.

"That's the whole point. None of us can control our powers. That's what scares me. I could panic and freeze the entire restaurant." Piper tells her.

"Pipe is right Pheebs, none of us can, and I mean I could disappear or make something disappear at any minute" Paige tells her sister.

" Shh, here he comes" Phoebe says as Alec walks over.

"I was just sitting over there wondering if I could buy you a martini or something." He asks Phoebe.

"Martini, hmm, imagine that. I would love one. It's Alec, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" He asks confused.

"Wild guess. Do you wanna grab a table?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah."

"Prue is gonna be pissed." Piper whispers at the same time Paige whispers "Prue is going to kill you."

"News flash. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles." Phoebe tells both her sisters as she walks over to a table.

"Hay Pipe, can I have a drink?" Paige asks.

Piper gives her a disapproving look." Paige you.." Piper begins.

"I meant a _Mineral_ water." Paige defends.

"That you can have." Piper says walking to grab one.

Piper walks back and gives Paige her drink "So what about you Missy Paige you going to find someone to go have some a nice date with?" Piper asks.

Paige looks around "Nah, I might just sit here and talk to you if that's ok?"

"Yeah that fine. But why not?"

"Because my dating life is basically about having fun and now that I'm a" Lowers her voice "witch. I think I may have to be careful, but I want to have fun at the same time but I'm worried, what do you think?"

"Considering my last boyfriend was a warlock I may not be the best sister to ask for dating advice" Piper reminds her sister.

Paige laughs at that "you may be right."

**Outside. **

Britney walks to her car. She gets in. She adjusts her rear vision mirror. She sees someone sitting in the back seat and she screams.

**Inside Quake.**

"You know Pipe I might head home." Paige tells her sister once she finishes her drink.

"You sure?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, I have some reading to do."

"Now you sound like me." Piper jokes.

"Thanks" Paige says smiling.

"Bye I love you." Piper says leaning over the bar kissing her on the cheek.

"You too" Paige says begging to walk off, the turns around and walks back "You're keys." Paige says giving them to her.

"How are you going to get home?" Piper asks.

"I'll get a cab." Paige tells her.

"Be careful"

"You worry too much you know that" Paige tells her.

"Do you blame me?" Piper asks.

"Not at all" Paige says walking off.

**Andy's Apartment.**

**Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw is out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up.**

"Prue?" Andy asks once he notices Prue gone.

**Manor Kitchen **

**Piper whisking eggs and Paige eating breakfast watching a documentary of witches and Prue walks in. **

"Morning." Paige and Piper say to Prue as she walks in.

"Morning."Prue responds.

"What are you watching?" Prue asks noticing the TV.

"Nothing." Both sisters respond quickly as Piper turns off the TV.

"Just a show." Paige answers.

"About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?" Prue asks.

"Yeah right." Piper says quickly.

"By the way, Andy called." Paige tells Prue trying to get the topic off what there watching.

"When?" Prue asks worried.

"While you were in the shower. Bad date?" Piper asks.

"No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex." Prue says quickly.

"Excuse me?" Paige asks shocked surprised by her sister doing something so out of character.

"On your first date? You sleaze." Piper says.

"Having sex on your first date doesn't make you a sleaze" Paige objects.

Both sisters look at Paige shocked.

" Um, it wasn't exactly our first date, Piper." Prue reminds her not sure what to make of Paige's comment.

"High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. "Piper says interested.

Prue walks into the living room and Paige and Piper follow her.

"Ooh, that bad, huh?" Paige asks.

" No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all." Prue explains.

Phoebe comes down the stairs just hearing the end of what Prue said.

"What shouldn't of happened?" Phoebe asks.

"Prue slept with Andy." Piper and Paige tell Phoebe at the same time.

"Hello." Phoebe says surprised.

"Thanks a lot, mouths" Prue tells Piper and Paige.

"Wait, you were gonna tell them but not me? Family meeting." Phoebe objects.

"Speaking of last night. What time did you end up rolling in?" Prue asks trying to change the subject.

"No, no, no. Do not change the subject." Phoebe tells her.

"Don't dodge the question." Prue responds.

"It must have been at least after three." Piper comments.

"More like 4." Paige corrects.

They walk into the solarium and Prue and Paige sit down.

"I must be still be in New York time." Phoebe defends.

"Actually, that would make it later."Prue tells her.

"Or maybe you and Alec." Piper begins.

"Who's Alec?" Prue asks confused.

"Some hottie she hit on in the restaurant." Paige answers.

"Excuse me, where vision is history, he hit on me. Remember, the whole vision thing." Phoebe reminds her.

" Vision thing? Please tell me you didn't use your powers." Prue says to her.

Phoebe doesn't answer so Prue turns to Piper.

"Don't put me in the middle of you two." Piper tells them.

" I'm not. You were born in the middle of us, Look, I thought that we agreed." Prue says.

"No, we didn't. You agreed. You laid down the law. There's a difference." Phoebe says to her.

"There is?" Paige asks, because for her Prue is always the one who makes the rules, and what they can or can't do.

Prue sends her little sister a death glare and Paige just smiles innocently at her.

"Phoebe, our powers aren't toys. We have to be careful or they can get us killed." Prue reminds her once again ignoring her little sister.

"She's right. We don't want any warlocks finding us." Piper says agreeing.

"Yeah I agree there I really don't want to face anymore." Paige agrees.

"Look, it was just a lousy premonition, that's all. Nobody died. Besides, you guys can't control control your powers any better than I can. And F.Y.I. nothing happened last night. At least nothing I'm ashamed of." Phoebe says.

"There's another reason we have to be careful. Andy thinks someone's abducting women in our area." Prue tells her sisters.

"Abduction women? What do you mean?" Phoebe asks.

"I mean warlocks aren't the only evil we have to watch out for. And F.Y.I. I'm not ashamed of anything."

"Well, I better get going I have class soon." Paige says getting up.

"I'll give you a lift, I don't want you walking or taking a cab or cable car." Prue tells her.

"Prue you don't have to." Paige tells her.

"For my sanity just let me." Prue begs her.

"Fine" Paige says knowing that she has no chance of convicting Prue otherwise.

"Phoebe, you try and get lifts with Piper as much as possible, if you can't get a lift with Piper, call me, I don't want either of you walking alone." Prue tells Phoebe.

"Fine." Phoebe says sighing.

**Police station.**

**Andy's looking at a picture of Brittany. As Darryl walks in Andy hands it to him, Brittany's boy friend Max is there.**

"She didn't come home at all last night. That's not like Brittany, believe me." Max tells Andy and Darryl.

"Tell me, Max. What time did she leave to go to Quake?" Darryl asks.

" 8:30. She called around ten, said she was coming home. But I'm really worried." Max answers.

"Chances are she'll show up. Usually do. The best thing to do right now is to go home and see if she calls, alright. Will you do that?"Andy tells her.

"Yeah, thanks." Max says as he gets up and leaves.

"Forth one this week." Andy realises.

"Yeah, well, they can't just be disappearing into thin air."Darryl comments.

"At least we narrowed down his feeding pool to the area around the restaurant."Andy realises.

"Yeah, well, better tell your sweetie to lock the door at night." Darryl tells him then walks off.

"I plan to." Andy mutters.

**Prue's Car**

**Just outside the front gates of Berkley.**

"Thanks for the lift Prue." Paige tells her.

"What time do you finish?" Prue asks.

"You were serious about driving me everywhere." Paige realises.

"Of course I was Paige, there is a psycho kidnapping woman, warlocks and you haven't learnt to control your powers, it's safer if I pick you up and drop you off. " Prue tells her baby sister.

"Ok." Paige says sighing "on Mondays, and Thursday's I work at South Bay after classes, Lila drives me from campus to there, so that's not a problem." Paige explains "Here's my schedule." Paige says grabbing her spear copy out of her bag and giving it to Prue Her "I'll call you if things change."

"Promise me that you won't leave Campus or South Bay without me waiting for you." Prue tells her.

"I promise." Paige says giving her sister a hug, "Good luck on your job interview." She tells her as she climbs out of the car.

"Thanks."

"Bye" Paige says as she turns around and walks onto campus.

Prue watches her sister until she becomes lost in the crowd of students then she drives off.

**Church.**

**Piper sitting in her car, someone knocks on the window scaring her.**

"Pastor Williams, you scared me." Piper says catching her breath.

"I'm sorry. Aren't you a little early? Dropping off the unused food from the restaurant. I thought you weren't coming by until this afternoon." The pastor asks Piper.

"I am. I mean, I'm coming back with everything."

"Great. So what are you doing here now?" The pastor asks confused.

"Nothing really. Just, uh, just thinking." Piper answers.

"About?"

"Mary Estee."

"Who? Pastor asks confused.

"It's just a stupid documentary I saw. By the way, is it true that evil beings can't go into a church without being... " Piper begins then makes the hand motions and noise of being hit by lighting.

"Evil beings? You mean, like what? Vampires." He asks.

"Vampires, no. I was thinking more on the lines of witches."

"Witches, huh? Let me out it to you this way. I sure wouldn't wanna risk it. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, right, absolutely. " The pastor leaves, Piper gets out of her car and walks to the steps of the church as soon as she puts her hand on the door handle the is a clap of thunder and Piper gets scared and runs off.

**Berkley campus**

**Paige walking to a lecture.**

Paige is walking to her lecture when her phone starts to ring. She begins to dig around in her bag for it.

"O, come on _Phone._" She continuing to dig for it, next thing she knows it appears in her hand, she quickly looks around hoping no one notices, and as far as she can tell no one did.

"Hallo" Paige says answering.

"Hay Paige." Andy voice says.

"Hay Andy, what's up?" Paige asks.

"I just wanted to warn you to keep an extra eye one there is someone abduction woman in your neighbourhood." Andy warns.

"I know Andy, you told Prue and Prue warned, Piper, Phoebe and I, but you knew she would. So why are you really calling?" Paige asks amusement clear in her voice when she asks.

"Um." Andy stutters trying to find the right way to ask.

"Andy I'm going to be late for a lecture, what is up" She asks again.

"I was wondering if I could get Prue's cell number off of you." He finally asks.

"You do realises that she will kill me if I give it to you." Paige asks.

"Yes I know, I'm asking a lot but please can you give it to me." Andy basically begs.

"I'm not sure Andy." Paige responds.

"I'm calling in one of my favours." Andy quickly says,

"For this?" Paige asks surprised.

"Please, I'm despite Squirt "Andy begs.

"Fine, but only because you're so despite its kind of pathetic" Paige says then gives it to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Paige." Andy tells her.

Paige laughs "bye big A."

"Bye Squirt."

Paige hangs up and walks into her lecture shaking her head at Andy's behaviour and hoping that Prue isn't going to kill her.

**Bucklands.**

**Prue running towards an elevator.**

"Hold the door. " Prue yells as she runs into the elevator dropping her briefcase in the process and everything falls out.

"Damn it. Can you push twelve please?" Prue asks as she starts to pack everything back into her briefcase.

"Here let me help. " A man in the elevator asks as he bends down and picks up some papers then asks. "Eighteenth century French art. Do you work in the auction house upstairs?"

"No, just interviewing, if I ever get there in time. Don't let me get my King Louies' mixed up. "She tells him as her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello? Uh, Andy, how did you... Paige gave it to you." She realises.

"Don't be mad at her Prue, I begged her and pulled in a couple of favour's she owed me, she didn't want to but she finally did. " Andy explains.

"Why?" Prue asks making a note to talk to Paige.

"Because, I think we should talk." He tells her.

"Yeah, it's just that I'm really late for this interview." Prue tells her.

"I didn't mean for what happened last night to happen, Prue. You have to know that, Prue." Andy tells her.

"Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why they called." Prue says.

"Come on, Prue. Listen to me. We've known each other for a long time. We just couldn't help ourselves. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Andy tells her.

"I know, Andy." Prue tells him.

"All we did was make love."

"I know, Andy."Prue repeats.

"Talk to me, help me out here, Prue. Why'd you sneak out like that?" He asks.

I did not sneak out. Right, you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you. And I did write, you know, I just didn't leave it.' The phone crackles."Hallo? Hallo?" Once she realises that she has lost signal she hangs up, the door on the elevator starts to open but she uses her power to make it close.

"Hey, it missed my floor."

Prue uses her power so it misses everyone else's floor and it goes straight to floor twelve.

"That was strange. Lucky you, huh?" The guy who helped her papers earlier tells her.

The Door Opens.

"Yeah, I'm charmed alright." Prue tells him smiling.

**Quake.**

**Phoebe hands a menu to a guy. There's a woman sitting next to him.**

"Here you go."Phoebe says handing it to him

"Thank you." The man asks.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Stefan?" Phoebe asks recognizing him.

"Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other?" He asks.

"Oh, highly doubtful. I'm just familiar with your work. Like everyone else in the world." She tells him smiling.

"Well, I don't know about that. Well, I'll take a compliment from a gorgeous woman." He tells Phoebe.

"I'm sure your girlfriend must appreciate that."Phoebe says smiling at the complement.

"She's not my girlfriend."Stefan whispers to Phoebe.

"Then why are you whispering?" Phoebe whispers back.

"Excuse me." The woman says getting up and leaving.

"Ooh, ooh, okay. Well, it was really nice meeting you.' Phoebe says to him.

"You too. Listen, listen. I'm in town for a couple of days doing a Porsche shoot. If you're interested, stop by. I would love to photograph you. You _do_ model don't you?" He asks Phoebe.

"In my dreams, yeah.' Phoebe answers looking flattered.

He writes down the address and gives it to her. She smiles and walks away. Piper comes up to her.

"A driver just called in sick. Can you do a quick delivery?' Piper asks panic and stress clearly herd in her voice.

"Sure. Is that guy at the bar staring at me?" Phoebe asks.

"There are a lot of guys at the bar staring at you." Piper says stressing the lot.

"The one at the far end. Tall, dark, brooding, very New York."Phoebe explains.

"Sorry, no." Piper tells her.

Phoebe looks over and Stefan is gone. She follows Piper.

"You do realises were going to be braking one of Prue's rules?" Phoebe asks Piper.

"It's just a quick one you'll be fine." Piper tells her.

'I'm not worried."

"Sure you're not." Piper teases.

**Bucklands**

**Prue and a woman are walking towards a office.**

"He's seen your resume and is very impressed. I gotta tell you, it's already blown out six other applicants."Prue gets told.

"I still don't know why he's interested. I never even applied." Prue tells her.

"He likes what you did at the museum. Even though your ex-boss trashed you. What's Roger got against you anyway?"She asks.

"Hard to say. Unless shattering his ego counts for something. He's also my ex-fiancé."Prue tells her.

"Got it. You ready?"

"Yeah."

The walk in and Prue notices that the man is the same person who helped her in the elevator.

" Rex Buckland, this is Prue Halliwell. Interviewing for the new specialist."

"Actually we've already met. Welcome to my stuffy auction house."

**Stefan's Photography Place.**

**There is a woman tied to a table.**

" Please, don't hurt me. Let me go. Please, Stefan."

Stefan walks up to her and you see that he is a lot older than when he was a quake.

"It's Javna." He corrects and His eyes glow and a really bright light comes out of his eyes and goes into hers. She screams and she turns into an old woman. Stefan then turns young again.

**Berkley. **

**Paige walking into the library. **

"Um, high I was wondering where I could find books on the history of witchcraft or books to do with that kind of mythology." Paige asks the Liberian.

"Sure, Back left of the library" Paige gets told.

"Thank you." Paige tells her heading to that part of the library.

"I didn't think you were interested in that kind of stuff." A voce behind her asks when she is a few rows away from the desk.

Paige turns to face the person "That just proves what I have been telling you Aaron, you don't know me." Paige tells him walking off.

"Paige wait." He says grabbing on to her wrist as she tries to walk off.

"Let me go." Paige tells him as he twists her wrist.

"Ahh, come on Paige, you know we would be grate together." He says tightening his hold on her arm, twisting it harder.

"Let me go Aaron, you hurting me." She tells him again begging to panic, as it is really beginning to hurt, then realising what happened when she got scared in the pharmacy with Prue and Phoebe last week, fights to calm down then gets an idea.

She turn around making it look like she is going to walk away again but this time she says "_rug"_ quietly and moves her fee hand having no idea if it's going to work but it does and the rug moves forward a couple of meters, luckily for her Aaron is to distracted to notice and there is no one around. Due to the rug being moved so quickly Aaron gets trips over letting go of Paige's hand in the process, Paige runs to the bathroom, locking herself in a stall. Pulling out her phone she dials the number for one of the few people she can always asks for help.

"Inspector Andy Trudeau."

"Andy, its Paige." Paige says fear and worry still being heard in her voice.

"Paige, what's wrong? What happened?" Andy asks hearing the fear in her voice.

"There's this guy who I go to school with he has been asking me out for a while, I keep saying no but he keeps bothering me, I went into the library to do some research, he grabbed onto my wrist and wouldn't let me go, he kept holding on tighter and twisting it, and he got this look in his eyes like he was going to hurt me, I'm scared, Andy I locked myself into one of the stalls in the library bathroom." Paige explains quickly.

"Ok Paige calm down, I'll be there in 20 just stay in there, I'll call you when I'm in the library outside the bathroom so you know it's safe. " Andy tells her in a calming voice.

"Hurry Andy" Paige begs.

"I will Paige."

**Police station.**

"Trudeau, what's going on?" Darryl asks as Andy quickly grabs his jacket and runs out of the squad room.

"Someone who is like my little sister was attacked; she has locked herself into one of the bathrooms on campus, she is scared." Andy explains hoping in the car.

Darryl nods and hops into the passenger side.

"I'm coming with you." Darryl says, Andy nods and speeds off to the campus.

**Bucklands Rex's office.**

**He's interviewing Prue.**

"How many divisions did you correct?" Rex asks.

"Seven, including the colonist estate. It should be on my resume." Prue answers.

"Franklin Carlton. That's quite a coup." Rex says impressed.

"Well, I tend to be on the persistent side. I usually get what I want."Prue tells him.

"A no doubter. It's a shame though that you think you're... how did you put it in the elevator? Totally wrong for the job."

"That was a private phone conversation." Prue objects.

"Hardly."

"You called me, remember. Not the other way around. And while we're at it, I think it's incredibly unfair that you eavesdrop on a private call and then you judge me based entirely on what you thought you heard."

"I apologize. It was unfair of me. I'm new of all this. I've only just taken over the house from my father, so I'm very protective of it. But knowing that, what you did at the museum, attracting the younger market, it's totally consistent of what I want to do there. It's just when all these qualifications are signed, It's very important to me that whoever I hire, truly wants to be here. "Rex says just as he finishes the intercom beeps. " Yes he says answering it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Buckland. Your next interview is waiting. Should I reschedule him?" The sectary asks.

"No, I think we're done here."Rex answers.

"Well, thanks for your time." Prue says as she walks over to the door, stops and turns around. "My area of expertise ranges from Ming Dynasty to a Mark McGuire rocky baseball card. You name it - I can identify it. Now, I may not of solved this job originally, but I do want it. And I am definitely right for it."

**Berkley**

**Andy and Darryl standing outside the bathroom.**

Andy pulls out his phone and dials Paige's number "Paige, my partner and I am outside, you can come out."

Paige walks out; as soon as she does Andy who notices the tears in her eyes and the fear in her face pulls her into a hug.

"Let me see what he did," Andy says once she pulls away.

Paige rolls up her sleeve and shows the finger mark bruises on her arm.

"Ok Paige were going to take you to the hospital to get your wrist checked out and then to the station to get your statement." Darryl tells her.

Paige nods.

"Do you want me to call Prue?" Andy asks worried about her not talking much.

"No, I'll call her and tell her that I went out with friends, so she doesn't come and pick me up." Paige tells him.

"You're not going to tell her?" Andy asks surprised.

"You know Prue, she would panic." Paige reminds her.

"She is going to notice the bruises Paige."Andy reminds her.

"I'll wear a long sleeves top until the fade, Promise me you won't tell her." Paige begs.

"Legally I'm not allowed to tell her anything if you don't want me to." Andy tells her.

As they begin to walk to Andy and Darryl's car Paige pulls out her phone and dials Prue's number.

"Hallo."

"Hay Prue, you don't have to come pick me up."

"Paige I told you I didn't want you to go anywhere alone." Prue reminds her.

"I know Prue, but I'm not alone, I'm going out with Lila and some other friends, I'll be safe." Paige says to her.

"Call me if something happens." Prue tells her.

"I will." Paige assures.

Paige, Andy and Darryl drive to the hospital, due to Paige being there with two police officers she gets in pretty quickly. The bruises that Paige has on wrist are photographed as they can be used for finger printing; she gets an x-ray done to see what damage has been done to her wrist and it turns out she has a grade 2 wrist sprain.

**After the hospital they drive to the police station.**

"Paige, Darryl is going to do conduct you interview." Andy tells her once they arrive at the station.

"Why?" Paige asks confused.

"Were close, old family friends, and when this goes to trial the defence can use that against you." Andy explains.

Paige nods at that and walks into the interview room with Darryl.

After 10 minutes Darryl and Paige walk back out.

"We'll give you a lift home ok Squirt." Andy says to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Big A." Paige responds smiling.

Darryl has to fight a smile at that the use of the nickname.

**Outside the Manor in Darryl and Andy's car.**

"Ok Squirt, remember what the doctor said, rest it, Ice it and elevate it, you have that bandage on that should keep it compressed. I'm meeting with the ADA tomorrow morning which will organizing armament or whether or not there is going to be a deal. "Andy explains. " Remember it's going to hurt for about a week and a half maybe longer and not be completely healed for 4, and I really think you should tell, Prue, Piper or Phoebe. "Andy tells her.

" Thank you Andy, but I'm not going to tell Prue, Piper or Phoebe, All that will do is make them worry and I don't want them to worry more. " Paige tells him. "Thank you Inspector Morris." Paige says getting out of the car and walking to the front door.

"Big A." Darryl asks amused as they drive off.

Andy just gives him a look but doesn't say anything.

**Church**

**Phoebe and Piper get out of the Quake Van.**

"You would think after last night, Prue would be a lot mellower. I mean, how long had it been? Six months? And she is worse." Phoebe says to piper.

"It's just so un-Prue like to have sex on the first date. I mean, everything's changing since we've become... you know." Piper says as she and Phoebe begin to get things out of the back.

"Come on, you've never had sex on the first date?" Phoebe asks.

"No, have you? Don't answer that." Piper tells her.

"Well, it's not a regular thing. Of course now that I'm a witch I can see if it's gonna be any good or not before it actually... " Phoebe says then noticing an elderly man hands him and tray and he walks off.

" What's the matter with you? Are you outta your mind?" Piper asks once he walk off.

"Come on, it's not like he took me literally." Phoebe defends.

"You don't know that, he could of. I just think we need to be extra careful. In bed and out." Piper tells her.

"Okay, well there's careful and then there's paranoid. Do you wanna talk about it?" Phoebe asks worried for her older sister.

"Talk about what?' Piper asks confused.

Pastor Williams comes up to them, before Phoebe can respond.

"Hey, Phoebe, I didn't know you were back in town." The Pastor tells her.

"Hey." Phoebe says giving him a hug.

"Say goodbye to the Big Apple did you?" The pastor asks her.

" Oh, I ate the worm. Hey, I'm gonna go get some gum. Do you guys want anything?" Phoebe asks both of them.

"No thanks." Both Piper and the Pastor say.

"Okay, good to see you." Phoebe says as she begins to walk off.

" You to" Pastor Williams tells her.

"Okay, here's the deal. I got this friend. Has a little problem. Could be bad. Not quite sure what to tell her." Piper asks the Pastor.

"You wanna go inside?" The Pastor asks.

"No. I mean, I've gotta get going." Piper answers quickly.

"So what's the problem?

"Well, she kinda, sort of thinks she might be a witch." Piper explains.

"Witches again, huh?"

"Not a good thing is it?"

"Certainly not a question I get everyday. How well do you remember Sunday school lessons? I suggest 22:18. Thou shall not suffer a witch to live."

" Meaning..." Piper asks worried.

"If you go by the old school, it means put her to death. She's evil." The Pastor explains.

**Store.**

**Phoebe grabbing a magazine and gum and walks to the counter.**

" Here you go."

"$3.52." He tells him.

"Should be used on grandchildren's birthdays." An elderly man asks his wife, he holds up a lottery ticket and shows Phoebe. "It's a ten million dollar jackpot. Who knows? I mean today may be our lucky day. If not were going to lose our house."

Phoebe touches a lottery ticket and she has a premonition of the lottery numbers.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Those are the winning numbers." Phoebe tells the elderly couple.

"Yeah, yeah, right lady. You want this stuff or don't you?" The clerk asks.

"4, 16, 19, 30, 32 and 40. Trust me, Mr. Today is your lucky day." Phoebe says to the clerk "I think I'll buy one of these lottery tickets too."

**Church**

**Piper is waiting in the car. Phoebe gets in with a smile of her face.**

[Cut back to the church. Piper's waiting in the car. Phoebe gets in with a smile on her face.]

"Ready? Let's go."

"What are you smiling about?" Piper asks.

"Nothing." Phoebe responds.

**Quake.**

**Darryl and Andy sitting in the car outside.**

"What do you want me to say? This does not feel right to me about this, I can't help it." Andy tells Darryl.

"Here we go again." Darryl sighs.

"I mean, where are they, alright? What's this guy doing to these poor women?"

"Thinking alien abduction are ya?" Darryl asks sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Morris." Andy tells him.

" I know, that's what scares me. Let me guess, favourite movie when growing up - Ghostbusters? Look, we got a crazy, Trudeau. Likes the pretty ladies. That's it, the end. If he goes back looking make the world a safer place. That too hard to follow?" Darryl asks.

" Evil dead II. Favourite movie growing up. Just for the record."

Andy sees Prue get out of her car.

"Bank across the street, I think we should grab the ATM tapes and see if... " Darryl says as Andy gets out of the car. " Whoa, whoa, where are going? No, no, forget it Romeo. You're not blowing our cover." He asks.

"Come on, Morris. Cut me some slack. I have to talk to her. Please? Five minutes, that's all I need." Andy asks.

"You can't tell her what happened to her sister." Darryl reminds him.

"I know, I hate that I can't but that's not what I need to talk to her, there is something else I have to talk to her about ." Andy asks.

" Five minutes." Darryl says to his partner.

**Quake.**

**Prue walks up Piper.**

"Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates." Piper tells her stuff.

"Hay." Prue says

"Hay, remind me I wanted to this for a living right?"

"Looks like you're not the only one of the two off us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Looks like I blew my interview."

"I can't imagine you were less than stellar." Piper tells her then notices Paige isn't with her. " Where's Paige?"

"O, she called she was going out with some friends." Prue explains the notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan. "What's Phoebe doing here?' She asks Prue.

"Flirting." Piper answers simply.

"Yeah, and she's wearing Armani. Where did she get that?" Prue asks shocked.

"Not from my closet. " Piper answers.

"Yeah mine either and I highly doubt she got it from Paige's." Prue answers.

"I gotta go." Piper says walking back to the kitchen.

Prue walks over to Phoebe.

"Prue, hi. This is my oldest sister, Prue, this is Stefan the photographer." Phoebe introduces.

"Pleasure." Stefan says.

"Likewise." Prue says shaking his hand then turns to Phoebe "Nice dress. "

"Don't worry, it's not yours." Phoebe tells her.

"I know. I could never afford it." Prue responds.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back." Phoebe says walking with Prue into the kitchen as there doing that Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.

**Kitchen**

**Prue and Phoebe walk in.**

"How are you gonna pay for that? You're broke." Prue asks as soon as they walk into the kitchen.

"Not for long." Phoebe answers.

" What does that mean? You didn't use your powers again?" Prue asks.

" Maybe. Are you telling me you haven't?"

"No, I'm not telling you that but we're not talking about me are we?" Prue asks as Piper comes up to them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Piper asks.

"Same thing we do at home." Phoebe answers.

"What, did you go to the tracks, play the market, what?" Prue asks.

"The lottery."

"Phoebe!" Pipe scolds.

" What did you want me to do? Ignore the premonition? Not help a needy family. That's what we're supposed to do, right?" Phoebe asks.

"No, we are not supposed to use our powers for our own personal gain. That's what it says in the Book Of Shadows." Prue tells her.

"Not so loud." Piper says looking around hoping no one heard her.

"You said we needed money, right? We'll I'm getting some." Phoebe says.

" Come on, you guys."Piper begs.

" Well, get a job like everybody else." Prue tells her.

" I'm using my mind instead." Phoebe defends.

Andy enters the kitchen.

"Prue?" Andy asks.

Andy bumps into a guy holding plates.

"Watch it!" Piper yells as she freezes everyone and the plates before they hit the ground " Oh, no, no ,no, no, no, no .no"

"Now look what you've done." Prue says to Phoebe.

"This is my fault?" Phoebe asks offended.

"You guys aren't freezing?" Piper asks shocked.

" I guess it doesn't work on witches. Piper, how long does it last?" Phoebe asks, as Prue looks outside the kitchen and notices that no one else is frozen.

"I don't know, not long." Piper answers.

"Uh, it doesn't work out there either." Prue realises.

"Oh, tell me this isn't happening." Piper says beginning to Panic.

"Calm down, it's okay. It's all gonna be okay." Phoebe assures her sister.

Prue looks outside again and notices Morris walking towards the kitchen.

" Oh, God, Andy's partner just came in and he's headed this way." Prue says worried.

"What are we gonna do?" Piper asks.

"Stall him." Phoebe guesses.

Prue runs out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Inspector Morris, right?" Prue asks.

"That's right. Is Trudeau in there?:

"Uh, Andy? I don't know is he?" Prue asks trying to block Darryl from coming in the kitchen, Meanwhile Phoebe ins fanning Piper with a menu tell her "Okay, breathe, Piper, breathe."

Just as Morris opens the door, everyone unfreezes and the plates fall on the floor and break.

"I really think we should... "Andy says then notices Darryl "talk. What are you doing here? I thought I had five minutes."

"Yeah, I gave you ten." Darryl tells his partner.

"Guys, you know, we're really busy in here." Piper tells everyone.

"Yeah, sure."Andy responds.

"Uh, I'll call you later, I promise." Prue tells him.

" Okay." Andy responds.

Andy and Darryl leave.

"I hate being a witch."Piper says once Andy and Darryl leave.

**Manor.**

**Next Morning, Paige's bed room her phone rings.**

"Hallo." Paige answers.

"Hay Paige, how's the wrist." Andy asks.

"A little sore but ok. What's up?" Paige asks.

"I just got out of a meeting with the ADA and, she has offered a deal to Mr Ken, and he accepted." Andy tells her.

"So I don't have to go to court."

"Yeah" Andy answers.

"What's the deal?" Paige asks.

"Felony Battery, 6 months in prison and a $1000 fine." Andy explains.

Paige lets out a sigh of relief at that " Thank you Andy."

" You're welcome Paige. "

"Tell Darryl thank you to." Paige asks.

"I will."

A nock is herd on Paige's door.

"Um I've gotter go Andy." Paige tells him.

"Yeah, me to I'm meeting Prue in an hour."

Paige hangs up her phone.

" Come in." Paige calls.

Prue walks in and sits on her bed.

" You going to get up anytime soon Missy Paige?" Prue asks.

"I don't have any lectures today and my tutorial got cancelled so I was planning on just having a lazy day in bed" Paige tells her sitting up and putting her phone on the bedside table.

"What happened to your wrist." Prue asks noticing the bandage.

" O, I tripped over yesterday on my way to the library, I went to student health and it's just as sprain but the doctor there told me to where this for a couple of weeks. " Paige lied.

"You ok?" Prue asks worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Paige tells her.

"Well I got to go meet Andy, that's if you're sure you ok?" Prue asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, go meet Andy." Paige tells her.

"O and talking about Andy. Why did you give him my cell number?" Prue asks.

"Because he basically begged and he sounded kind of pathetic." Paige explains.

"Ok, but try and keep out of Andy's and mine relationship." Prue tells her.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."Paige answers.

Prue gets up kisses Paige on the head and walks out.

**Manor Attic.**

**Piper looking thought the Book of Shadows. Phoebe walks in.**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Phoebe asks when she walks in.

"Reading. Thinking." Piper asks sighing.

"About what?" Phoebe asks sitting down next to her.

"About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

"Oh, that." Phoebe answers like it's no big deal.

" You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I always have." Piper tells her.

" Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me." Phoebe asks.

" I don't know, it's like our whole lives have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly we wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Piper admits.

"Are you kidding? It's a great thing." Phoebe answers.

"You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?" Piper asks voicing one of her biggest fear.

"Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches." Phoebe tells her.

" What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?"

" Piper, listen to me. You are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. You've been doing it your whole life. So there's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it's me, right? " Phoebe says causing Piper to laugh.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of. I am going to get my picture taken." Phoebe tells her doing a little pose.

Piper laughs, as Phoebe walks out, Piper follows her.

**Paige's room.**

"Paige, I'm going out, Phoebe just left, same with Prue, you going to be ok by yourself?" Piper asks.

"Yeah." Paige answers.

**Restaurant.**

**Prue and Andy having lunch at a table.**

"Um Andy, Look, Prue." Prue and Andy say at the same time.

"You go first" Prue and Andy say at the same time.

"Go ahead." Prue and Andy say in unison once again.

"I'm not sorry it happened, Prue." Andy tells Prue.

"Well, I have to be honest with you, Andy, I am. I mean, not because I didn't enjoy it, I did. Especially the, um..." Prue explains.

"Yeah, that was great."Andy says smiling.

"And of course so was the, uh..."

"That was nice too."

"Yeah, but, you know, that's not the point, it's... I haven't seen you in almost seven years. Just starting right back where we left off is..." Prue begins.

"I know, I know, believe me. I just wanna know why you left, that's all. Why can't you tell me? What's the big secret?" Andy asks.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Prue tells him.

"Try me."

"Well, my life, it's gotten a little complicated and I just don't think that I should get involved in anything right now." Prue tries to explain.

" Prue, we had sex. It doesn't mean we have to elope. Okay, about this, why don't we just pretend it never happened?" Andy ask.

"Do you want me to toss you a life preserve now, or just let you sink on your own?" Prue asks clearly amused.

Andy laughs.

" No, no, I'm serious. Why don't you just count that one as part of our old relationship and we'll slow down, we'll start another. Prue, we've been given a second chance here, I don't wanna blow it this time. " Andy tells her just as, Prue's phone rings and Andy's pager beeps.

" Dating in the nineties." Andy comments.

" Excuse me. Hello? Uh, yeah, absolutely, I'm sure I can make that. Okay, thanks. " She hangs up her phone then turns to Andy. "Uh, just give me a little time to think things over, okay?" She leaves.

**Outside the Church.**

**Piper is sitting in the car.**

" I have nothing to be afraid of. I have nothing to be afraid of. " Piper says to herself as she gets out of her car and walks over to the church door. She holds onto the handle and pulls it open. She pokes her foot inside to make sure nothing happens. She steps inside and smiles.

" I'm good! " She yells happily.

She walks back down the stairs and Britney's there as an old woman. Piper looks at her and then her hand and sees the tattoo on it "Britney?" She asks.

" You know me? Is that my name?" Britney asks.

**Bucklands, Outside Rex's office.**

**Prue is there.**

"Thank you for coming back, Prue" Rex tells her.

"Well, thanks for having me back, although I must admit I didn't expect it." Prue tells her.

" I told you I was interested and I am. But first of all I decided to test your expertise if you don't mind. See how good you really are." Rex tells her as they walk down the hallway.

" This is Hannah Webster, one of our assistant specialists. This is Prue Halliwell."Rex introduces.

They shake hands.

"Nice to meet you."Prue tells her.

"Please, tell us about this piece." Rex asks Prue showing her a painting.

"Well, Madonna of Meadow, Giovanni Berlini, 16th century, fabulous piece. Worth 3, 4 million dollars easily if it wasn't a copy."Prue says.

"What makes you think it's a copy?" Hannah asks.

"Too well preserved, no yellowing. Besides, the frame support is in pine and Italian painters used poplar back then." Prue explains.

"Um, what about this one?" Rex asks.

" Daygar. Actually, this was the only sculpture he exhibited himself." Prue explains as Hannah knocks a ladder and a tin of paint falls above Prue.

"Watch out!" Rex says to her as Prue puts her hands up to block the paint and she accidentally uses her power and the paint moves and misses her." Are you okay?" Rex asks.

"Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay."Prue responds.

"You sure? I'm sorry, I can't believe that happened." Rex says to her.

"It's okay." Prue answers.

"Well, uh, I really don't know what to say, except you're hired, if you still want the job." Rex tells her.

"Are you serious?"

"Can you start Monday?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Terrific. It's done then. Yeah, we can sort out the details when you come in. In the mean time, welcome aboard."

"Thanks. Bye." Prue says walking away.

"Well, what do you think?" Rex asks.

"I think she's either the luckiest woman alive or she's a witch." Hannah answers.

**Manor.**

**Prue enters.**

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige? Guess what?" Prue asks walking in.

Britney walks in the foyer.

" What?" Britney asks.

Piper walks in holding a bowl, with Paige behind her.

" Prue, thank God you're home." Paige says when she sees her sisters.

" Yeah, who, uh..." Prue asks confused.

" Here you go, Britney. " Piper says handing her the bow. "Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay? There you go."

Britney walks over to the table.

"Um, sorry, Britney?" Prue asks confused.

"You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Britney Reynolds." Piper explains.

"Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell." Piper says to her sister.

"No, we mean it. Britney had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?" Paige tells her.

Prue looks over at Britney and notices the tattoo.

"That can't be." Prue says.

"That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Britney would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me." Piper explains.

" Me to, I have no clue how but that is Britney." Paige says to Prue.

**Stefan's photograph place.**

**Phoebe arrives in the van. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.**

" Stefan, it's me, Phoebe." Phoebe yells as she touches the door handle and has a premonition of herself tied to a table and Javna's there. His eyes start glowing. The premonition ends. Phoebe runs back to her car and she gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.

**Manor Attic. **

**Prue, Phoebe and Paige walk over to the book Of Shadows. **

" Piper, what are you talking about?" Prue asks confused.

" I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows." She starts flipping through the book.

"Are you sure?" Paige asks.

"Positive." Piper says as she continues to flip through the book until she finds the page.

"Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young." Piper reads.

"By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth." Prue reads.

"It's gotta be what happened to Britney." Paige realises.

"Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it." Prue hops.

' There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from." Piper shows.

"Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is." Paige points out.

**Downstairs.**

**Britney sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.**

Prue, Piper and Paige hear her and they run downstairs.

"Britney?" Paige asks running into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Piper asks worried.

"Britney, are you alright?" Prue asks worried.

"I'll call 911." Paige says.

" And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? "Prue asks.

Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.

"What's that?" Paige asks.

" It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back." Piper explains.

" Javna." Britney says terror herd in her voice.

"Prue, that's where Phoebe went,." Piper says worried.

Piper and Prue help Britney to the couch as Paige runs upstairs and get the spell.

"Come on." Prue says once Paige comes back downstairs and Britney is on the couch.

**Police Station.**

**Andy and Darryl are looking at security tapes.**

"Look at this. ATM tape caught the first victim." Darryl realises.

"And she's leaving with that photographer, Stefan." Andy points out.

"Jibes was the last place she was seen before she disappeared. Is he on a suspect list?" Darryl asks.

"Just moved to the top."

"God bless ATM's." Darryl says as they leave.

**Stefan's photography place.**

**Phoebe is tied to a table.**

"Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go." Phoebe begs.

" It's Javna." Javna's eyes glow and Phoebe screams.

**Outside.**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige pull up in the car, they run up to the van.

"Do you see anything?" Prue asks.

"No." Both Prue and Paige say.

"Prue..." Piper says worried.

"Look, we'll find her." Prue says determinably.

"Maybe we should call the police." Paige suggests.

"No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him." Prue reminds her.

"But we need Phoebe to do it. The incantation only work with the four of us." Piper reminds her.

They hear Phoebe scream, so they all go running inside.

**Inside.**

A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Phoebe's. Piper, Paige and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper and Paige unties Phoebe.

" Phoebe, we don't have a lot of time, okay?" Piper tells Phoebe.

"Paige, get the mirror and hand it to Prue." Phoebe tells her.

"_Mirror_" Paige calls, it orbs into her hand and she holds it in fount of Prue's face and it reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Paige grabs the spell out of her pocket and hands it to Prue so that all four sisters can see it.

"Now." Prue says.

"Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed." All four sisters say together.

They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.

At the manor Britney turns young again.

"Very cool." Phoebe and Paige say.

"Let's get out of here." Piper says.

"A men to that." Prue says and all four sisters turn and walk outside. The cops have turned up.

"Andy, Prue? Piper? Phoebe? Paige? What are you doing here?" Andy asks.

"Well, we were just trying to get the van started." Prue tells him.

"Yeah, Phoebe called. She was having car troubles." Paige tells him.

"Stefan was gonna take some pictures of me." Phoebe explains.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's a stalker." Andy tells them.

" No sign of him inside. He's car's here so he might still be around." Darryl tells Andy as he walks to the group.

"Excuse me." Andy says as he reaches into the van and starts it.

"Hey, how about that. You fixed it." Piper says happily.

"How about that." Andy asks suspiciously.

"Maybe we should go." Paige suggests.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper walk away.

"Uh, thanks. Call me?" Prue asks.

" Sure." Andy answers.

**Quake.**

**Phoebe walks in.**

"Whoops, excuse me. " She walks up to a woman. "Hay, how are you?" she asks and the woman looks at her strangely.

So she walks up to Piper, Prue and Paige.

" Do you know that girl?" Paige asks.

"I almost was that girl. She was one of Stefan's victims. Obviously doesn't remember." Phoebe explains.

"Lucky her." Piper says.

"No, lucky me. I learned my lesson. I have got to be more careful." Phoebe comments.

"Excuse me, did I just hear it? Did she actually admit to doing something wrong?" Prue asks shocked.

"That's what I heard." Piper and Paige say.

"Frame it. It won't happen again." Phoebe tells them.

"At least we helped those people. I mean, it's nice we know our powers really are good." Piper says.

"Yeah, good for everything but love lives unfortunately. Although I must admit they do come in handy once in a while." Prue says.

"Agree with you there Prue." Paige says clinking her glass with Prue.

" Uh huh. Hypocrites." Phoebe says to them, as she sees the lottery numbers come up on the TV screen."The winning numbers. I've won. " Phoebe says happily, Prue gives her a look. " Well, I did" Phoebe defends and Paige laughs.

She gets the ticket out of her purse and the numbers disappear.

"See, I told you. You can't intentionally use your powers for your own personal gain, remember?" Prue tells her.

"It's a good thing I didn't take the tags off that dress. Oh, well. At least those old couples didn't lose their house." Phoebe says.

"A toast to the power of four. Whether we like it or not." Piper says raising her glass.

All four sisters raise their glasses. " Hear, hear. " Paige says as she clinks.

**End**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
